


The Lingerie Fic

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sal likes lingerie, bi sal, did anyone ask for this? no but i sure as hell wrote it, gay larry, ill fill that tag myself, kinda fluffy surprisingly, larry being gay is a headcanon you can rip out of my cold dead hands, larry is so patient, larry is the best boyfriend, power bottom sal?, sal also likes larry, sal is a horny boy, this is entirely self indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: Sal had a strange habit of secretly buying lingerie. One day while Sal is trying his newest outfit Larry walks in on him.





	The Lingerie Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the writing is really fucking clunky in some parts? I blame that on the fact I'm not a writer, but I drew Sal in lingerie and wanted to write something bc Sal in lingerie is fuckin' great guys. I also drew Larry in lingerie and 👌 that might be a thing for another fic? potentially a sequel/ part of a series?? But anyway, here's this garbage fire. Enjoy.

Sal had a strange habit of secretly buying lingerie. It started after he’d moved into the Addison apartments. He’d seen ads for that kind of thing and passed by sex shops with the garments on mannequins in the windows, and he always thought they looked pretty but never dared to dream of wearing such things. Still he was curious, what would such an outfit even look like on a boy’s body? 

He started saving up money, he’d do cores for the tenants of the apartments and earn small amounts of money that way, he’d save any money he found on the ground, and the little allowance his father gave him. Eventually he’d saved up enough to buy a simple panty and bralette outfit he’d had his eye on, but he couldn’t just walk into a sex shop and he sure as hell couldn't ask someone to do it for him. He could order it online but wouldn’t his father find out? 

He found a dealer of sorts. They would meet somewhere and Sal would give her the money and she would give him an unassuming box that held his secret collectibles. She never judged him, never asked why. She always just smiled and handed him the box, and Sal was thankful for that.

His collection wasn’t large. Lingerie was expensive and it took time to save up enough, but today was special because he was coming home with a new outfit. It had taken him forever to save up for this one but he knew it was worth it. 

His father wasn’t home. He’d left a note saying he would be gone all night and to eat without him. Sal cheered, he’d have the house to himself so he could try on his newest addition. He brought the box into his room and carefully opened it.

White frills and straps stared back at him from inside the box. He gently took the outfit out, it even came with white thigh highs. Excited to try it on, he stripped down and replaced his boxers with the panties of the outfit. They hugged his curves nicely. Next he put on the bra piece, which was hardly more than some straps going across his chest, not actually covering anything. The shoulder and hip straps of the outfit had frills on them. Then finally the garters and socks. He slipped them on easily and attached them to the panties.

He looked down at himself all dressed up. “Hah. Nice.”

Sal walked around his room, soft padding from his socked feet and struck a pose. He laughed at how ridiculous he was marching around in sexy underwear. 

“I wonder if I’ll ever get to wear this for someone?” He thought aloud sitting in his bed. He supposed it would be strange if he wore it for a girl, but he hadn’t been able to think about girls lately. Just a boy. His friend. His best friend. 

“What would Larry even think if he saw me like this? He’d probably be weirded out and never talk to me again.” He sighed. That got him thinking. “Does Larry even like boys? Would he even like me? Of course he wouldn’t! He’s great, he could do so much better than me!” Sal rambled out loud to himself, flopping back on his bed. 

He took a second to calm himself down before he got up again, he wasn’t going to let his unrequited crush bring him down tonight. Not when he had pretty new underwear that he’d been saving up for for a long time. He should be proud of himself. That put a smile on his face, he turned on some music and danced around. 

Apparently his music had been louder than he thought, because he didn’t hear when the door to his room opened. 

“Yo Sal wanna- Woah..” Larry was standing in his doorway. 

Sal felt hot shame pour into his face. 

“Wh- Get out!” He ran over to the door shoving Larry out and slamming it closed. 

He locked the door and fell back against it. His life was over now. Larry knew his weird secret and probably thought he was gross and would tell everyone.

He didn’t come out of his room that night.

The next day Sal avoided Larry like the plague. Anytime he spotted his tall friend he turned and walked the other direction. He ate lunch alone for the first time in years, and when the bell for the last class to end rang he booked it out of there, practically running toward the apartments. 

He sat in his room agonizing on what he was going to do. He couldn’t avoid Larry and the rest of his friends forever. But what if the fall out from this made them all hate him? He’d be all alone again. 

It had been an hour since he got home when he heard the walkie talkie crackle to life.

“Sal.. buddy.. talk to me man. I’m sorry about walking in on you. I didn’t tell anyone I swear.”

Of course he didn’t. Larry was understanding and sweet. He’d never betray Sal’s trust like that. 

“Sal? I’m worried about you, everyone said they didn’t see you at all today.” 

He just couldn’t bring himself to respond. What could he say?

“If you don’t respond I’m coming up there.”

Sal hoped he wasn’t serious but he knew he was. Larry didn’t joke around in circumstances like this. Sal still didn’t say anything though. 

Only about ten minutes later before Sal heard knocks on the door to the apartment. He slowly made his way over and called out.

“Go away.”

“No can do buddy. I’m not leaving until you feel better.” 

Sal sighed and opened the door, not waiting to retreat back into his room. He flopped face down into his bed as Larry shut the door and followed him.

“Sal.” His voice was firm but kind. 

When the shorter boy didn’t respond he sat down next to him. He hesitated, but gently put his hand on his back.

“Look, man I don’t.. I don’t fully understand but I’m not gonna judge you for it.”

That finally got Sal to look at him. 

“I.. I was worried you’d think.. you’d think I was gross.”

“Gross? Why would I think you’re gross?”

“Because.. I’m a boy who likes to wear girly underwear.”

“Sal I’ve seen my share of gross shit, and you in some fancy underwear is far from it.. I.. I actually think you looked really nice in it.” 

“You.. you did?”

“Yeah man.. I mean-“ Larry pulled at the collar of his shirt. “I think you’re pretty normally. Seeing you in that was different though. You um, wear it well. It suits your curves really nicely.” The brunet looked like he was about to combust from how red he was when he finished speaking.

Sal’s face was flushed all the way up to his ears. “O-oh.. oh!” He sat up and fidgeted with his hands. “Do you.. do you wanna see the other ones I have?”

Larry swallowed hard, Sal watched the way his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. “You have-“ his voice cracked. “You have more?”

“Yeah I.. I kind of started collecting them when I moved here, but it’s expensive so I only have two others.”

“Does your dad know about this?”

“Oh god no, I save up and have a kind of dealer? She’s really nice.”

“Oh, that’s um, that’s cool.” Larry bounced his leg nervously “Did you want to, uh, model them for me?”

“I could, I could just lay them out if you’re uncomfortable with-“

“I want to see you in them.”

It was Sal’s turn to swallow thickly at that. “O-okay, sure I can do that. Just- just give me a sec.” 

Sal got up and dug into his closet, retrieving a box that now held all three pieces of his collection. “I’ll go change in the bathroom and you stay here okay?”

Larry nodded and leaned back on Sal’s bed, his elbows propping him up. Sal quickly made his way to the bathroom and changed into the first outfit he ever got, which was just a bra and matching panties. Soft pink with lacy trim. 

He made his way back to his room. Larry looked him up and down while he turned around so he could see the whole of the attire.

“This was the first outfit I ever got. It’s- it’s pretty cute, right?” Sal asked apprehensively

“Yeah.. you are.” Larry breathed out. Sal figured he misspoke.

“Do you want to, uh, feel the material?” The shorter boy asked stepping toward his friend.

The brunet didn’t say anything, he just sat up and reached out. Sal got closer and nearly squeaked when Larry’s large hands made contact with his hips. His hands were warm and felt like they belonged on his body. 

“‘S soft,” The taller boy said moving his hands along Sal’s sides. He moved his hand up toward Sal’s chest, rubbing his thumb along the fabric of the bra. “Real soft.”

The blue haired boy shivered under his friend’s touch, he shouldn’t enjoy this so much but he did. “Do.. do you wanna see the other one?”

Larry nodded and Sal scurried off the the bathroom again to change. Once he was in there he took a second to breathe because ‘holy shit, what the fuck is going on? Is he into this? Is he into me?? I swear to god it looked like he was hard.’ Thoughts raced through his head as he changed into the next outfit. It was similar to the other but baby blue with white hearts and this one came with a strap around the stomach that had other straps attached to it with clips at the end to hold up thigh highs. He realized he didn’t bring any with him to change so when he went back into his room he went directly to his dresser and searched through his sock drawer. 

Larry stayed quiet as Sal rummaged, looking for the best match for the blue in his outfit. Eventually he settled on a pair that were a similar shade of blue with three white stripes at the top. He rolled them on over his feet and pulled them up his legs attaching the clips to them once he was done. 

“What are the clips for?” Larry asked sounding genuinely curious.

“They’re garters, they uh, they make sure the socks don’t slide down my thighs.” 

“Oh cool. Can I- Can I feel this fabric too?”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Sal said moving back toward his friend.

Once he was standing in front of Larry he took the chance to glance down at his friend’s lap while the other was preoccupied with gently touching Sal’s sides, and yep that’s definitely a boner. Sal felt himself grow hot under the brunet’s fingers. He was being so careful not to touch anywhere that might make Sal uncomfortable. The shorter audibly gasped when Larry’s hand slid down his side to his thigh.

“Is this alright?” He asked softly.

Sal could hardly breathe out a “Yes.” He thought Larry could feel the way his thighs were trembling for sure.

Without warning Sal collapsed into Larry’s lap, startling the both of them. 

“I-I guess my legs gave out on me h-huh?” He laughed nervously.

“I guess they did.” The taller said putting his hands on Sal’s hips. “Not that I’m complaining..” he added, voice barely above a whisper.

“Larry can I- can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you.. like me? Like.. in a more than a friend way?” 

“Are you joking?” Larry asked amused. Sal’s stomach dropped. Fuck. But then he continued. “I’ve been flirting with you for months and asked you to model lingerie for me. Yes, of course I like you.” He smiled laughing a little. Sal’s stomach was now home to a million butterflies. 

“Wait.. Months?”

“Dude I’ve liked you for forever.. just recently the gang encouraged me to act on it. I didn’t bank on you being so oblivious though.”

Sal sputtered “Wh- I’ve liked you for a long time too! But I was so scared you wouldn’t like me or didn’t like boys in general and I didn’t wanna fuck up our friendship.”

“Okay first of all I’d be an idiot to not like you, second, I’m gay Sal.”

“You are?”

“Oh yeah.” Larry’s hands splayed out on his thighs. “Even if I wasn’t before I sure as fuck am now. You’re so fucking hot dude.”

Sal put his hands on his mask in embarrassment. “You’ve seen what I look like under here, you know that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

“I have seen what you look like under there, and my statement still stands. I also would really like to kiss you now.” He brought his hands up to the back of Sal’s head. “Can I take this off?”

The blue haired boy hesitated to answer. Larry moved his hands away. His thick eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“We don’t have to, I’m sorry if I was being pushy.” Larry said looking guilty

Sal shook his head. “No no, it’s not that. I want to kiss you. It’s just.. I’ll never believe you about my face.”

Larry smiled softly. “Then I’ll spend everyday convincing you until you do.”

Sal’s heart fluttered. “You can take it off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Larry moved his hands again and slowly undid the clasps on Sal’s mask, taking it off. He placed it to the side of them without looking away from the other boy. He just smiled sweetly at him and Sal wondered how he did it, how he looked at him without flinching or glancing away. His eyes were just full of kindness and understanding and, dare he say it, love.

Sal leaned in close, hands buried in the front of Larry’s shirt tightly. One of the brunet’s hands moved to the small of his back, the other caressing his face gently.

“K-kiss me.” He breathed. 

Larry obeyed happily, pressing his lips to Sal’s gently. It was nice and sweet, then he turned his head slotting their mouths together better and Sal was in heaven. They broke away but stayed close, resting their foreheads together. 

“That was my first kiss.” Sal said shyly.

“Mine too.” Larry smiled. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Does this mean we’re.. together now?”

“Do you wanna be?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

Sal peppered kisses on Larry’s face excitedly “I get to call you my boyfriend now right?” He asked between kisses

Larry was flustered but made no move to stop Sal. He just giggled as he was showered with soft kisses “that’s what-“ he was interrupted by a short kiss on the mouth. He laughed and tried again. “That’s what being together means right?”

Sal pulled away a bit. “The one and only Larry Johnson, my boyfriend.” He sounded like he was in awe of the statement he just made.

The taller laughed “You know this doesn’t even really change anything? Except this.” He kissed Sal’s neck gently.

Sal bit his lip “Yeah.. this feels nice though.” 

Larry nipped at his collar bone, earning him a squeak from the smaller boy. Sal had almost forgotten how this talk had started. Had almost forgotten he was wearing fucking lingerie while Larry was fully clothed. 

“You like that?” 

Sal shivered at the tone of his voice. 

“Y-Yes.”

Larry happily continued, marking up Sal’s neck and chest. There was no way he’d be able to cover up all the marks, he wasn’t sure he wanted to though.

“Possessive much?” He teased breathlessly.

“I just finally got you, I don’t intend on letting you go anytime soon.” Larry said softly kissing the marks he’d just made

Sal blushed, the sentiment surprisingly sweet. “Wh-when did you become such a romantic?”

“When I fell for you, baby blue.”

Sal flushed and hid his embarrassed face in Larry’s neck at the nickname. “Th-That rhymed..”

Larry just laughed and rubbed his hand up and down Sal’s back. His skin was warm to the touch. Larry wanted to stay like this forever, beautiful boyfriend in his lap, didn’t hurt he was half naked. The brunet was startled when he felt lips against his neck, softly kissing. 

“Mmh, that kind of tickles- Ow!” Sal bit him. Hard. “Shit Sal-” The shorter boy started licking at the mark. “Who’s being possessive now?”

Sal didn’t respond, just sucked on the bite until it was purple, then he pulled back and looked Larry in the eyes. “I want you.”

That went straight to the taller’s dick. “Oh.. Oh yeah?”

“Yes.”

“A-Alright.” Larry pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side.

Sal slid off his lap and unbuttoned his pants, pulling the rest of Larry’s clothes off.

“Check the drawer.” Sal said pointing toward his nightstand.

Larry did so, his eyes widening when he saw what Sal must have been referencing. “Flavored lubed? Where did you even get this?” 

Sal flushed, looking away shyly. “It comes with the outfits, or El puts it in there for me. I guess she always assumed I was buying these to wear for someone else.” 

“Well,” Larry popped the lid of the lube. “You’re welcome to wear them for me anytime you like.” he said smirking.

“I-I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“So how do you wanna do this?”

“I- Can I- Can I ride you?”

“I- Yeah of course, if that’s what you wanna do.”

Sal nodded and moved to take off his clothes but Larry stopped him.

“Wait- I- I want you wear it while we.. Is that cool?” 

Sal was surprised but nodded and climbed back into his lap, sitting up on his knees. Larry pulled his underwear to the side and the shorter boy gasped when he felt a lubed finger prod at his hole, when had Larry put lube on his fingers?

“You alright baby?”

“Y-Yes.” 

He whimpered as Larry’s finger pressed into him, Slowly thrusting in and out. The taller peppered kisses on his chest and whispered praises. 

“A-Another..” Sal breathed, holding onto Larry’s shoulders for dear life.

Larry wordlessly pressed another finger into the blue haired boy and curled them.

“Fuck-” Sal cursed.

“Are you alright?” Larry asked concerned.

“Y-Yes. Please don’t stop.” Sal begged, leaning more on Larry.

The brunet swallowed hard and did as he was asked, he curled his fingers again earning a moan.

“God your fingers feel so much better than mine..” The shorter boy whimpered

Larry thrust his fingers in and out. “Y-you’ve fingered yourself before?”

“Y-Yeah.. Is it weird that I think of you when I do?”

Larry choked. “N-No. Some times..” He scissored his fingers, nearly making Sal collapse. “..When I’d jerk off I’d think of you.”

“Fuck..” Sal breathed heavily against Larry, his thighs trembling with the strain of holding himself up.

The taller soon added a third finger and prodded at Sal’s walls, searching. When he curled his fingers and the blue haired boy let out a breathy whine he knew he found what he was looking for. He kept rubbing at that spot until Sal whimpered out a warning.

“If you- If you keep doing that I’m- I’m not gonna make it to you actually fucking me.”

“Who says you’re not allowed to cum more than once?” Larry teased, but eased his fingers out of him. He grabbed the lube and coated his dick with it. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, god yes.” Sal panted 

Larry kept himself steady while Sal lowered himself down onto the taller boy’s cock, hissing when the head pressed inside him. 

“You okay?” the brunet asked using his clean hand to brush the hair out of Sal’s face.

“I want you inside me already but I can’t just slam down.” The shorter boy growled in frustration.

“Hey, you’re doing so good baby, you’re almost half way. You’re doing so good for me. You look so good. You’re perfect.” Larry whispered encouragements. 

Sal forced more of his boyfriend’s dick inside him, crying out when it was too much too quick. Larry quickly grabbed at Sal’s thighs to keep him from moving any further down.

“Hey, don’t push yourself. I don’t want you getting hurt. Do you want to stop?”

“No! I just want you so badly.” Sal huffed and leaned into Larry, hiding his face in the other boy’s neck.

“I know, I want you too baby but I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Just take it slow, we have all the time in the world.” Larry said softly.

Sal nodded and gave himself time to adjust before sinking down any further. Eventually Larry let him continue, slowly pushing more inside him until he was fully seated on the taller boy’s dick.

Sal let out a contented sigh. “Finally..”

Larry blushed at his boyfriend’s eagerness. After a couple minutes of the two just sitting there Sal started to move his hips, grinding down. 

“Oh fuck-” Larry cursed. “That- fuck you feel so good.”

Sal grunted in response starting to pick himself up a bit only to slam back down. He threw his head back, back arching as he moaned. Larry’s hands flew to hold onto Sal scared he’d fall off. Next thing he knew the shorter boy was shoving him back so he was laying on the bed, Sal’s hands on his chest while he used Larry’s body to get himself off. The brunet happily let him, thrusting his hips up. Anything to keep Sal making those beautiful noises. The straps of Sal’s garters and socks rubbed against Larry’s hips as they moved, adding to the sensations Larry felt, The heat of Sal’s body encompassing his, the softness of his sheets under him, it was almost too much. He kept his hands on Sal’s boney hips, meeting his thrusts. 

“Larry I- I’m close..” Sal panted

The brunet grunted. “Me too, baby blue. So close.”

Sal slammed down a few more times just right. He cried out Larry’s name as he came, getting it all over his panties and stomach. He kept riding Larry until he finished too, filling the blue haired boy up. Sal collapsed onto Larry’s chest, not bothering to get off his dick. The brunet let him, holding him as they caught their breath, but once he started to grow soft and oversensitive he gently shifted them so he could pull out of Sal. Said boy winced but didn’t move. 

“We should probably clean up.” Larry murmured looking down at the mess that was Sal.

“Can’t move.. Fucked out..” 

“How about I give you a bath then?” Larry asked as he started to undress Sal.

“Don’t think I can walk..”

“I’ll carry you, you don’t have to worry about a thing.” He kissed the shorter boy’s forehead and carefully scooped him up in his arms bridal style after he was completely naked.

Sal put his arms around Larry’s neck. “You’re amazing.. I don’t deserve you.” 

Larry just smiled and carried him to the bathroom “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you Sal.” He opened the door and set Sal on the toilet gently before going back and closing the bathroom door, making sure to lock it.

Larry turned on the water and drew them a warm bath. He helped Sal in and sat behind him, gently washing him. Sal hummed happily as he was taken care of so sweetly. Larry was careful when washing his hair, making sure not to get any soap in his eyes. The taller planted soft kisses on Sal’s back and shoulders, making the other boy giggle. Once Sal was clean Larry set to washing himself up. The shorter boy looked into the water as his boyfriend was occupied, he marveled at just how long Larry’s hair really was, in the bath it made it far enough down his back to spread into the water while he was sitting up. Sal wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard Larry stand up. He looked up to see the brunet ringing out his hair. When Larry noticed his boyfriend’s gaze he smiled and Sal felt his heart melt. He knew then and there he wanted Larry to be with him forever. 

“I love you.” He said softly, almost scared of the declaration.

Without missing a beat Larry replied “I love you too, baby blue.”

Larry helped Sal out of the bath and wrapped him up in a towel. He drained the water and wrapped his own towel around his waist.

“..Will you carry me back?” Sal asked shyly.

“If you want me to, of course baby.” Larry kissed him and picked him up bridal style again, and carried him back to his room. 

He set the blue haired boy down on his bed and moved to his dresser to find him some clean night clothes. He came back with the new clothes and sat down next to Sal. The shorter boy happily took the clothes and dressed himself while Larry looked for his discarded boxers. When Sal was dressed he looked back at his boyfriend, who now had on his boxers from before and was toweling off his hair. He sat down next to him and sighed happily.

“Thank you.”

Larry stopped drying his hair with his towel and let it fall to the floor. “For what?”

“For being so sweet and so good to me.” Sal said leaning into his side.

“You don’t have to thank me for that Sally face,” He pressed a kiss to Sal’s cheek. “But you’re welcome.”

After that Larry combed through Sal’s hair with his fingers gently and put it into braids. He stripped Sal’s bed of it’s dirty sheets and put on clean ones. They climbed into Sal’s bed and snuggled up close together, talking quietly in the dark.

“How do you think our parents will feel about us?” Sal asked softly.

“I’m pretty sure my mom will be okay with it, I haven’t told her I’m gay yet but she doesn’t act weird around Todd or anything. What about your dad?” 

“I’m.. not sure to be honest.. I haven’t told him about the lingerie thing and that’s partly because I’m scared of what he’ll think and partly because he probably wouldn’t think it’s a very wise way to spend my money. I’m not sure how he’ll react to me being bi.. Or dating my best friend.”

“I know your dad loves you Sal, he might not understand at first but I don’t think he’d kick you out or anything.” Larry kissed him softly. “But even if worst comes to worst, you can stay with me, or we could run away together. You’d become a famous rockstar and I’d be your painter boyfriend. I could design all the art for your albums!”

Sal giggled at that. “Yeah, that sounds amazing actually.. Could all our friends join us?”

“Hell yeah! It’d be all of us against the world, nothing could stop us.” 

Sal smiled and yawned, resting his head on Larry’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep. “Good night Larry face.”

“Good night to you too, baby blue.”

“Okay you rhymed on purpose that time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all night finishing this bitch, I'm not even tired but I'm definitely gonna get yelled at rip uuuhhh I literally had no idea what to title this fuckin' thing so?? Take it as you will. I've thought of a name if I do make this a series tho lmao


End file.
